lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lalaloopsy Custom Movie - Lucille throws a party
Lucille throws a party is the first Lalaloopsy Movie by Issa Perez. Characters * Lucille Dance-a-lot * Louise Sings-a-lot * Patricia Topsyturvy * Lady Fireball * Princess Sandy Featherton * Princess Rainbow Loopenboom * Sally Wonder * Penny Beaniepounce * Pinky Poodle * Gina Green * Blair Red Summary Lucille throws a party while her parents go to a weekend getaway. Part 1: Planning Time Lucille's Parents announce to their children that they were going to Hawaii for the weekend. If they got caught throwing a party, the "ringleader" will be grounded for a month! So now, after they left, Lucille called all her friends for a party! So first, she remembered Louise was a tattletale. So she locked her in the basement. First Lucille prepared 5 small bags of popcorn, her acessory trunk for the fashion show, and the rest of the games. Meanwhile, Louise was shivering in the basement. She was almost freezing to death until she found Lucille's baby blanket and wrapped around herself. By 8:30pm, Rainbow showed up. By 5 minutes, Sandy was there. And so on and so forth. Part 2: Party Time! "Lucille! Lucille!" Said Patty. "Can we have the fashion show now?" "Of course!" Said Lucille. First, Patty wore a fedora and a feather boa. Meanwhile, In the basement, Louise was so bored, she decides to sneak to Lucille's room. It's in the basement. While in Lucille's room. It was Lucille turn at the fashion show. She wore pink sunglasses, button hairpins, and sparkly shoes. Soon, It was time for a movie. They watched movies that were rated PG. Lucille's mom never allow them to watch those kind of movies! So they picked a 3D Horror movie and put on their 3D Glasses. They even made a whole big bowl of popcorn by popping extra bags! "This really feels like a Sleepover!" said Sally and Lady. RING! RING! Lucille's Cellphone rang! "OK, LUCILLE WE ARE GOING HOME EARLY BECAUSE YOUR FATHER GOT SICK BY THE SHIRLEY TEMPLE. WE ARE GOING HOME 3PM TOMMOROW." Said the text on Lucille's Cellphone. "I don't care!" said Lucille's brain. Then after the movie, the played games. Then downstairs, Louise was laughing at Lucille's Diary! Gina said, "I'm sew bored! *yawn*" "Maybe one last game before you go?" Said Lucille. "Ok, Lulu but this last game then we all go home." Said Gina. They played Pin the tail on the Unicorn! After that, They all went home! Last Part: Lulu gets busted! Lulu (Lucille) went to her room, and Louise went to hers. By the time Lucille wakes up. Her parents arrive some hours early. Louise said Lucille did it, and she locked her in the basement. As a punishment, she either has to choose cleaning up the whole house, or getting grounded for a month. Lucille said "Cleaning up the whole house." And Mrs. A-lot said to Lucille that never lock Louise ever again in the basement, and We are getting a maid. "A MAID?!?!" Said Lucille. "Yep. A maid!" saif Mrs. A-lot. "That way, you'll never make parties without our supervision and permission." The movie ends by Lucille saying, "I should've just got grounded for a month." THE END. Category:Issa Perez Category:Movies